


Hush

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Baby Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Burping, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Having Sex When Possible, M/M, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, bottles, trying to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Steve and Tony have to find time to be together whenever possible and it's especially difficult when you have a fussy baby.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the season premiere of Outlander and Jamie and Claire trying to have sex and not wake a baby.

“Tony, oh God, Tony! So good.” Steve groans, staring deep into Tony’s eyes. They both want this to last, but they are also very aware that their time is limited. Peter could, and if they’re honest, probably will wake up at any moment. When he does wake up, there will be tears and he will want both his fathers.

“Hush, darling. Don’t wanna wake Peter.” Tony covers Steve’s mouth and arches up into his husband, already desperate for more. 

Steve grins and licks Tony’s palm as he angles his hips so his cock drags over Tony’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” 

Tony’s hand falls away and Steve nips at his jaw. “Thought we needed to be quiet.” 

“You’re lucky I love you, Spangles.” Tony turns his head so he can catch Steve’s lips with his own. Steve kisses him back, taking his time to taste and tease his husband. Steve moves his hips in a way that he knows drives Tony wild, and Tony’s eyes roll back. “Touch me, Steve. Please. It’s been so long.” 

Reaching between them, Steve gets a hand on Tony’s cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts. “Too long. Shit, sweetheart, I’m close.” 

A sound comes over the baby monitor and they both freeze. Tony’s fingers dig into Steve’s back and it feels like ages before they’re both assured that Peter is still asleep. Peter has had a lot of trouble sleeping this past month and Steve and Tony’s nights have been filled with walking him, singing to him, and trying every trick in the book to try to get him to sleep. 

Tony clenches around Steve and kisses him hard. “Fuck me like you mean it, Captain.” 

Steve plants one hand near Tony’s head and grips the headboard with the other. “Since you asked so nicely.” He snaps his hips and Tony keens. “Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you come too.” 

As Steve begins fucking him in earnest, Tony gets a hand on his cock and uses every trick he knows to get off. He uses his heels to urge Steve on. He’s close to the edge, and he just needs a little more to tip over. 

Steve’s other hand moves to Tony’s hip and he squeezes gently as he moves. “So close, Tony.” 

Tony moves to meet Steve’s thrusts and pulls him down so he can kiss him again. “Come, Steve. Come for me. I want to feel it.” 

Burying his face in Tony’s neck, Steve comes, hips jerking, legs shaking. “Tony, Tony, Tony. Fuck, I love you.” He manages to find Tony’s mouth and he smiles into the kiss. “Your turn, sweetheart. You know I love to see you.”

Steve keeps talking and it doesn’t take much more for Tony to follow him over that cliff. He comes hard over his fist and stomach, barely managing to hold back the moan begging to fall from his lips. 

“Steve, oh Steve.” 

They’re both breathing hard and Steve is peppering Tony’s face with kisses when Peter begins to wail over the monitor. Laughing, Steve carefully pulls out. “So much for the afterglow.”

Tony’s laughter joins Steve’s and he leans up for one last kiss. “At least we both got to come this time.” 

“Good point. You want to go clean up while I start a bottle and collect our son?” Steve can’t help but smile as he says those words. The past couple of months have been a bit rough since Peter hasn’t been sleeping, but Steve wouldn’t give up that little boy for the world. 

“Yes. Good.” Tony turns his head to kiss Steve’s shoulder. “Help me stand? Not sure my legs are steady yet.” 

Steve helps Tony stand and they walk to the bathroom together. Steve does a quick clean up and steals one last kiss before putting on some pajama pants and moving into the kitchen. 

He fixes a bottle and gets it warming, eyes fixed on the microwave as the bottle turns. Peter continues wailing and Steve winces as the volume increases. “I’m coming, honey. I’m coming.”

When the bottle is finally ready, he tests the temperature on his wrist and carries it to the nursery. Peeking over the edge of the crib, he can see Peter’s face is screwed up and red as he gets ready to let out another wail. 

“Hey, there, Petey Pie. Look what papa’s got for you.” Steve holds the bottle over Peter and the big brown eyes Steve loves, open and focus on him. Peter takes a few gasping breaths and reaches tiny arms toward his papa. Steve knows he could also be reaching for the bottle, but he chooses to believe his son wants him more. 

Lifting Peter from the crib, Steve settles him in his arms and pops the nipple in Peter’s mouth. “Should we go find daddy? I’m sure he’s waiting up just so he can see you.” 

Steve walks Peter to the bedroom and finds that Tony is, in fact, in bed, waiting for them. He’s dressed in one of Steve’s t-shirts and a pair of loose sweats reading on his tablet. When he sees them, he happily sets the tablet aside and reaches for his son. 

“Look at my boys.” Steve gets closer and smiles as Tony makes grabby hands toward him. “Come on, let me see our little insomniac.” 

Steve passes Peter over, bottle and all, and digs into the stash of burping cloths they keep near the bed. “I wonder who he gets that from?”

Tony ignores Steve in favor of looking down at Peter. “Don't listen to your papa. He’s so silly. We just don’t want to miss anything.” 

Lifting his head, he looks at Steve and waits for him to get comfortable before resting his head on his shoulder. He keeps his attention on Peter and strokes his cheek with one finger, marveling at how velvety soft his skin always is. 

“Silly, silly papa.” He sings. “We love him, though, don’t we?” Peter blinks up at his dads, eyes locking on Steve. Tony looks over at Steve and snuggles closer. “Yeah, we love him so much, you and I. He’s just the best, isn’t he?”

Draping the burping cloth over his shoulder, Steve presses his lips to Tony’s cheeks. “You’re the best. Peter and I already agreed.” 

“Mhmm, sure,” Tony murmurs. When the bottle is empty, Peter pushes it away and Tony laughs. “Okay, okay. No more bottle. Looks like papa wants the honor of spit-up down his back, tonight.”

Tony passes Peter over to Steve who arranges him over his shoulder and begins patting his back. The first time he’d had to burp Peter, he’d been terrified he’d hurt their baby. It had been Tony who reassured him and stayed close, both laughing at the burp that came from the tiny person in Steve’s arms. 

Peter rubs his face on the burping cloth and Steve begins patting his back. “I know, Petey. Don’t worry, those nasty gas bubbles will be gone soon.” He looks over at Tony and smiles. “Pretty sure the burping cloth will protect my back.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes,” Steve says with a roll of his eyes. 

A healthy belch comes from Peter and Steve feels something wet and warm on his back. Tony tilts his head and tries not to laugh. “You still sure?”

Peter is already starting to drift off on Steve’s shoulder and he knows if he moves now, they’re in for a long night with a fussy baby. “Shut up.” Tony starts to laugh and Steve shoves him. Tony keeps laughing and flops back on the pillows. “Help me. Please? Peter’s already out.”

“Alright, alright.” Tony kisses him as he gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom for a damp rag. When he comes back, he wipes the spit-up off Steve’s back and tosses the washcloth toward the hamper. “The bassinet is still in here, do you want to put him down in there?”

“I know we need to get him used to sleeping in his crib, but yes, I want him in here with us, tonight.” Peter is a solid weight on his chest and something about holding him and having him so close settles something in Steve. “I like having him with us.”

Tony rubs Peter’s back, still amazed that this tiny little thing is their son. “I do too.” He brushes a chaste kiss over Steve’s lips. “You hold him, I’ll get the bassinet.” 

“No,” Steve whispers. “Let me do it. I want to. Really” He says half-heartedly, watching Tony get off the bed and bring the bassinet over to Steve’s side of the bed. “Get back in bed, Tony. I’ll lay Peter down in a minute. I’m enjoying this moment.” 

“They are the best moments.” Tony leans over to kiss Peter’s head. “He’s ours, Steve. Our baby. Our Peter.”


End file.
